


love is something i don't even know (getting the girl pt. 2)

by Patcho418



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Post-Grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: (ForLazpanik, who's a wonderful artist and a great friend that lets me yell about The Owl House in her inbox. Go follow her asap for good good content!)Ed and Em have an idea about how to help Amity with her crush.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	love is something i don't even know (getting the girl pt. 2)

Amity had maybe gotten a little lost in the bliss of dancing with Luz at Grom last night, because when she woke up and remembered that that happened, her cheeks flared with heat and her eyes went wide.

She danced.

She danced with Luz.

She danced with Luz and it was _remarkable_.

Amity Blight was really in it, now.

Her cheeks immediately flashed crimson, and she pulled up her covers to try and hide her feelings from the world. It was hard to believe something so wonderful could cause her stomach to roil and her mind to flicker between panicking thoughts like this, but here she was, crushing on an _actual girl_ and not just someone from a book.

And of course she had to go to school and see that actual girl in a few hours. And talk to her. And not go completely red looking at her stupid, adorable face.

Amity groaned into her pillow, beginning to dread even waking up and having to plummet back into reality after what felt like the most effervescent dream, the most exhilarating chapter of any book, the most breathtaking moment of her--

“Hey, Mittens! Time to get ready for school!”

Amity rolled her eyes and pressed her head further into her pillow as if pushing herself far enough in would transport her out of her room and far _far_ away from Edric.

Her plan didn’t work, and instead she felt a weight on the end of her bed before the harsh light of day overtook her. She grumbled indignantly and swatted at her brother as if that would help in any way (it didn’t).

“Ed! Get out of my room!”

Ed snickered--always a bad sign, in Amity’s experience--and crossed his arms before standing up. “Okay, but you have to promise to get out of bed soon and come outside. Em and I have a surprise for you!”

Amity quirked a suspicious eyebrow at him. “What _kind_ of surprise?”

Ed stood up and began for the door, eyes closed confidently and an ever-so obnoxiously smug leer on his face. “Not telling you. That’s what a surprise is, Mittens! Oh, and be sure to do your hair first!” He stepped out of her room, disappearing for only a moment before popping back in to add: “And wear something nice!”

Even before he was out of sight, Amity began to wonder what kind of ‘surprise’ her siblings had in store for her; thinking back on last night and what they now knew and could lord over her whenever they wanted for whatever nefarious purposes came to mind, she had at least some idea of what it could involve.

And she did _not_ like that idea.

Despite herself and her overwhelming intuition not to acquiesce to Edric’s request, however, Amity quickly changed into her uniform and put her hair up (after a few failed attempts with very shaky fingers), put her books together, and paused when her hands brushed against folded pink paper on her desk.

For a moment, her chest felt light, her breaths shallow and small. For a few weeks now, her feelings had been privately relegated to what she would write on these papers. She’d spent long hours at night trying to figure out her feelings, trying to discern just what it was about Luz that she adored so much. She’d spent enough painful hours in the day gritting her teeth and wondering just why she had to feel these things? Why she had to feel them for _her_ , of all people! Why these feelings were so overwhelming and confusing and terrifying above everything else in her life!

And she’d spent weeks writing every wonderful thought that came to mind, every word she wished she could breathe into existence but dared not when keeping these feelings to herself was so much safer.

Amity sighed; none of this was private anymore, and she didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

If anything, it was irreversible, and that was a reality she knew she’d have to deal with sooner or later.

She brushed past her desk, books in hand, as she made her way downstairs to meet up with Ed and Em and their--

“Surprise!”

Amity jumped, and not just because of the sudden alarm greeting her in the front yard.

There was Luz, standing barely a meter away from her, wearing her characteristically dopey, endearing smile and waving at Amity. If Amity could think straight at the moment, she’d ask a number of reasonable questions, such as what Luz was doing here, how she got here, and how Ed and Em managed to keep _this_ a secret.

Amity couldn’t think straight, though. In that moment, she wondered if she’d ever been able to think straight in her life.

“Luz!” was all she managed, backing against the front door as red heat overtook her cheeks and her heart began slamming against her ribs. “Luz. You’re Luz. You are Luz.”

“Wow,” Emira moaned, stepping into Amity’s view from behind a tree. “Our suspicions were correct, Ed.”

“Yeah,” Ed confirmed as he joined Em. “Our baby sister is _terrible_ at this!”

Amity paused to take stock of the situation in front of her and of the now-obviously illusory Luz standing statically in front of her. Her eyes darted between her siblings and their ‘surprise’, the burning in her cheeks growing hot with anger now, and her mind was finally able to land on the right question to ask.

“What the devil is this?”

Em stepped forward, swinging her braid over her shoulder innocently. “It’s your surprise!”

“We’re going to help you find the right thing to say to Luz,” Ed continued. “Though it looks like we’ve got a pretty tall task ahead of us!”

Amity stomped towards them, her lips pulling into a frown as her brow furrowed irately. “I don't want your help! I don’t _need_ your help! Not if you aren't going to take it seriously, and not if it’s going to look like--like--” She gestured to the illusion, who began to imitate her movements mockingly. Amity roared in frustration and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Like _this_!”

Ed shrugged. “Maybe you’re taking it too seriously, Mittens.”

“And stop calling me that!”

“Geez, sorry!”

“We just think you should at least _practice_ before you see Luz at school!” Em motioned towards the illusory Luz and, with a quick flick of her finger, made her wink at Amity; immediately, Amity’s stomach fluttered again.

Still, she remained indignant. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

“Okay Little Miss 'Perfectly Fine', what are you going to say to Luz at school today after you two danced the night away?” Em challenged.

“I’ll just say hi!”

“You could hardly say hi to Illusion Luz!”

“I was thinking we could call her Il-Luz-sion,” Edric butted in, earning him an annoyed glance from Em.

Amity sighed; once again, Ed and Em had a point. Between how awestruck she’d been all morning that she’d even been able to dance with Luz at Grom and how very clearly incapable of keeping her cool anywhere near her, Amity was beyond hopeless. Whatever had hexed her with good grades and magical aptitude had clearly blessed her with a complete inability to talk to her crush without turning into a burning mess of a witch.

Plus, Ed and Em had promised to help. They liked Luz, and as much as it pained her to admit it, they actually knew how to talk to people. Amity had to trust their integrity--something that had faltered before--and that they truly did want the best for her.

Amity sighed again, this time letting the hot air escape from her lungs. “So what do I do?”

Em and Ed turned to each-other, smiled, and waved their index fingers; suddenly, Illusion Luz began walking towards Amity, waving her down with excitement and delight.

“Think fast!” Em ordered.

“And don’t seize up!” Ed advised.

“Try smiling!”

“But not too wide or you’ll look weird!”

“But don’t _not_ smile cause that looks weird, too!”

By the time her siblings finished ‘helping’ and they all made it to school, Amity was sure she’d somehow unlearned things about how to talk to people.


End file.
